


a different light

by KristiLynn



Series: Femslash February 2016 [8]
Category: Glee
Genre: F/F, Femslash February, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 16:15:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6016138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KristiLynn/pseuds/KristiLynn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was as if she was seeing her best friend in a different light.</p>
            </blockquote>





	a different light

“You’re really pretty.” Santana whispered as she and Brittany lay together in her bed with only a thin sheet separating them. 

“I know,” Brittany told her. “You’ve already said that.” 

The girls had been like this before, but this time felt different to Santana. It was as if she was seeing her best friend in a different light. Brittany was no longer just a girl she wanted to go out and have a good time with, but instead she was the girl she just wanted to be with, whatever they were doing didn’t matter as long as they were together. 

“Why are you telling me?” Brittany asked. 

Santana moved closer, “I thought you should hear it again.”


End file.
